The Rhythm of the Mermaid
by Must I really
Summary: i hope you like what happens when the girls who used to be mars meet our family of mermaids and kaito when luchia sees rizumu and notices her and what if sonata and rizumus dad was not rizumus but a different ppls child and what happens when kaito and luchia are married but he doesnt know still shes mermaid princess and that rizumu mion and aira find a spectacular discovery
1. Chapter 1

hello everyone

this is grown up luchia

well lets get started oh and visit my yt channel user/Cheesecakeruler?feature=mhee

plz watch

* * *

Rizumus pov

"rizumu chan youve ate so much meat are you okay?"My bestie aira asked me."dijobu dijoubu!"

NEXT DAY^.^

"okay everyone this is a lady whos a pro and shell teach you everything new about prism jumps she even surpassed aurora rising"Asechi-san said

A very pretty woman walked out."im Luchia Nanami...RIZUMU! youve grown up so much o i missed you since the day you... oh im sorry "she said blushing when she saw my surprised face. The a way cute guy walked in."AIRA MION! Luchia there...""i know Kaito."She smiled softy. im not a lesbian but might i say she was hot! she was at the rink waiting for us practicing when we got there.i noticed Kaito san was there dancing with her. "okay watch"she winked and smiled. she started singing

Shiosai no tsumugu MERODII  
Michiteku omoi  
Kitsuku me wo tojite...

Hoshikuzu no egaku MESSEEJI  
Hiroiatsumete  
Kono mune ni kizamu

Shinjikiru koto ga naniyori mo tsuyoku

Splash Dream!  
Inori wa ya no you ni  
Nanatsu no umi meguri toumei na ai wo inuku  
Splash Dream!  
Hitomi no oku ni Splash Dream!  
Subete wo sasagete mamoritai ai dake wo

Shiritakute motsureta ito no  
Michibiku mirai  
Fuhen no shinjitsu

Sagashiteru umareta imi wo  
Dakedo kotae wa  
Te no naka ni aru no

Ikite iru koto to aishiau koto ne

Splash Dream!  
AKUARIUMU nukete  
Fukiareru kaze sae shukufuku SHUPUREHIKOORU  
Splash Dream!  
Tobikomitai no Splash Dream!  
Subete no kibou wo dakishimete hikaru ai

Splash Dream!  
PARADAISU wo mezashi  
Hadashi de nami wo kette namida wa umi ni azukete  
Splash Dream!  
Takanaru ai no Big Wave!  
Eien ni hibiku uta ga aru sore wa ai

Splash Dream!  
Inori wa ya no you ni  
Nanatsu no umi meguri toumei na ai wo inuku  
Splash Dream!  
Hitomi no oku ni Splash Dream!  
Subete wo sasagete mamoritai ai dake wo

she then jumped with kaito san

**PERFECT MERODI WEDDING SONG!**

**i watched in**** amazement****  
**this lady was way better then mama

when i got home mama and papa told me they want to talk to me

"weve waited a long time to tell you this but you were adopted''

i juststood there tears came out of my eyes

"when we found you i found a note it said please name this child rhythm so we did and it said im not abandoning her im protecting her i dont want harm to come over her and so onigi please take care of our little baby LN


	2. the voice the fiding out and the surpris

Airas pov

i stared at my parents in suprise i was adopted...

"rizumu chan i cant believe it!'' i told rizumu the next day.

it felt weird to know that me and rizumu were in the same situattion im in

frustrated ugh _you've got a call from takamine mion!_"im adopted"mion chan said

i gasped in total surprise"were the initials LN!'' i asked quickly."yah howd you know aira?""I GOT THE SAME THING HOLYCOWWWWWWWWWWWW!

AIRA TOO! WAIT WE HAVE THE SAME INITIALS FOR THE NAME 

WE COULD BE FRICKEN SISTERS!"rizumu chan practically yelled loder then a person screaming if a person is killing them

"ok come down mion chan come over here k " i told mion. i turned off my phone."does she know we are?"asked rizumu. i nodded then screamed i totally forgot!

Luchias POV.

Shiosai no tsumugu MERODII  
Michiteku omoi  
Kitsuku me wo tojite...

Hoshikuzu no egaku MESSEEJI  
Hiroiatsumete  
Kono mune ni kizamu

Shinjikiru koto ga naniyori mo tsuyoku

Splash Dream!  
Inori wa ya no you ni  
Nanatsu no umi meguri toumei na ai wo inuku  
Splash Dream!  
Hitomi no oku ni Splash Dream!  
Subete wo sasagete mamoritai ai dake wo

Shiritakute motsureta ito no  
Michibiku mirai  
Fuhen no shinjitsu

Sagashiteru umareta imi wo  
Dakedo kotae wa  
Te no naka ni aru no

Ikite iru koto to aishiau koto ne

Splash Dream!  
AKUARIUMU nukete  
Fukiareru kaze sae shukufuku SHUPUREHIKOORU  
Splash Dream!  
Tobikomitai no Splash Dream!  
Subete no kibou wo dakishimete hikaru ai

Splash Dream!  
PARADAISU wo mezashi  
Hadashi de nami wo kette namida wa umi ni azukete  
Splash Dream!  
Takanaru ai no Big Wave!  
Eien ni hibiku uta ga aru sore wa ai

Splash Dream!  
Inori wa ya no you ni  
Nanatsu no umi meguri toumei na ai wo inuku  
Splash Dream!  
Hitomi no oku ni Splash Dream!  
Subete wo sasagete mamoritai ai dake wo

i sung and jumped into the ocean with my idol form still on and became a mermaid

Kaitos pov

Splash Dream!  
PARADAISU wo mezashi  
Hadashi de nami wo kette namida wa umi ni azukete  
Splash Dream!  
Takanaru ai no Big Wave!  
Eien ni hibiku uta ga aru sore wa ai

Splash Dream!  
Inori wa ya no you ni  
Nanatsu no umi meguri toumei na ai wo inuku  
Splash Dream!  
Hitomi no oku ni Splash Dream!  
Subete wo sasagete mamoritai ai dake wo

i looked over the rock to see her the mermaid i have been in love with when i couldnt find her i married luchia.i blinked then realized that this was the same song luchia sung all the time that she wrote herself. Then it clicked in to my head how could i be so blunt! Luchia was the mermaid thats why she and the mermaid was always in the same place. so thats why she lied and said she couldnt swim. thats why she said the mermaid didnt exsist. she was angry at me for only liking one side of her and not the other. Luchia...

''bara no you ni Beauty Smile  
眩しすぎる Super Star  
mabushisugiru Super Star  
煌いてる Shining Face  
kirameiteru Shining Face  
誰にも 越えさせない  
dare ni mo koesasenai  
心こめて Angel Kiss  
kokoro komete Angel Kiss  
どんな時も Perfect Jump  
donna toki mo Perfect Jump  
胸騒ぎの Sparkly Heart  
munasawagi no Sparkly Heart  
Grow Up! Grow Up! 永遠に!  
Grow Up! Grow Up! eien ni!

苦しんだ分だけ 喜びが待っている  
kurushinda bun dake yorokobi ga matteiru  
自分信じて Switch On!  
jibun shinjite Switch On!

＊ 生きてる意味を 探しに行こう  
ikiteru imi wo sagashi ni yukou  
宇宙（そら）の果てまで Faraway  
sora no hate made Faraway  
悩んだ訳を 見つけ出そう  
nayanda wake wo mitsukedasou  
明日は 必ず  
ashita ha kanarazu  
元気のチカラ 君にあげよう  
genki no chikara kimi ni ageyou  
決して負けない Forever  
kesshite makenai Forever  
涙はいつか 乾くはずさ  
namida ha itsuka kawaku hazu sa  
振り向きはしない  
furimuki ha shinai

愛されてる Cutie Girl  
aisareteru Cutie Girl  
でも本当は Lonely Heart  
demo hontou ha Lonely Heart  
満たされない Day By Day  
mitasarenai Day By Day  
Why Not! Why Not! 解らない!  
Why Not! Why Not! wakaranai!

孤独な顔隠し ここまで来たけれど  
kodoku na kao kakushi koko made kita keredo  
心開いて Switch On!  
kokoro hiraite Switch On!

誰でも軌跡（みち）に 迷っている  
dare demo michi ni mayotteiru  
立ち止まらない Everyday  
tachidomaranai Everyday  
自分の代わり 誰もいない  
jibun no kawari dare mo inai  
真っ直ぐに 進もう  
massugu ni susumou  
プライド捨てて 生きて行けば  
puraido sutete ikite ikeba  
ピュアな自分に Say Hello!  
pyua na jibun ni Say Hello!  
本音で話す 仲間となら  
honne de hanasu nakama to nara  
一歩踏み出せるさ  
ippo fumidaseru sa'' "very good mion now try to prject your voice without straining it" Luchia said."i was straining it Nanami san?" mion asked her. "yes now use this mic its very precious and useful now sing through it and fell the beauty of your voice.''Luchia said mic mermaid chan uses that when she saved me so i was right! "mermaid-san?" i asked luchia. She turned to look at me with unbelievable eyes."you found out finnaly!" she jumped into my arms.

MION pov dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn

i stared at the happy couple trying to figure out what happened " MION SWEETIE WATCH OUT!" i turned around to see ice darting my way i quickly jumped out of the way. i watched in amazement as she jumped up over my grabbed the mic then landed perfectly. then i was blinded by a light. "mion are you alright!" i turned around to see rizumu and aira running toward me. i turned to face wher nanami was standing and in front of her a woman with blonde hair and a ...ice headband?"_soo these are the three little mermaid princesses of the north pacific sea but if i catch the queen fuku will be so proud"the woman said."isint that right Mermaid queen of the north pacific sea protect your children by giving themto other people what a great mother._

why didnt inotice it LN is LUCHIA NANAMI! but where nanami was standing was a ladey with a dress with ruffles and pearls and she shouted' pink pearl voice!''

bara no you ni Beauty Smile  
眩しすぎる Super Star  
mabushisugiru Super Star  
煌いてる Shining Face  
kirameiteru Shining Face  
誰にも 越えさせない  
dare ni mo koesasenai  
心こめて Angel Kiss  
kokoro komete Angel Kiss  
どんな時も Perfect Jump  
donna toki mo Perfect Jump  
胸騒ぎの Sparkly Heart  
munasawagi no Sparkly Heart  
Grow Up! Grow Up! 永遠に!  
Grow Up! Grow Up! eien ni!

苦しんだ分だけ 喜びが待っている  
kurushinda bun dake yorokobi ga matteiru  
自分信じて Switch On!  
jibun shinjite Switch On!

＊ 生きてる意味を 探しに行こう  
ikiteru imi wo sagashi ni yukou  
宇宙（そら）の果てまで Faraway  
sora no hate made Faraway  
悩んだ訳を 見つけ出そう  
nayanda wake wo mitsukedasou  
明日は 必ず  
ashita ha kanarazu  
元気のチカラ 君にあげよう  
genki no chikara kimi ni ageyou  
決して負けない Forever  
kesshite makenai Forever  
涙はいつか 乾くはずさ  
namida ha itsuka kawaku hazu sa  
振り向きはしない  
furimuki ha shinai

愛されてる Cutie Girl  
aisareteru Cutie Girl  
でも本当は Lonely Heart  
demo hontou ha Lonely Heart  
満たされない Day By Day  
mitasarenai Day By Day  
Why Not! Why Not! 解らない!  
Why Not! Why Not! wakaranai!

孤独な顔隠し ここまで来たけれど  
kodoku na kao kakushi koko made kita keredo  
心開いて Switch On!  
kokoro hiraite Switch On!

誰でも軌跡（みち）に 迷っている  
dare demo michi ni mayotteiru  
立ち止まらない Everyday  
tachidomaranai Everyday  
自分の代わり 誰もいない  
jibun no kawari dare mo inai  
真っ直ぐに 進もう  
massugu ni susumou  
プライド捨てて 生きて行けば  
puraido sutete ikite ikeba  
ピュアな自分に Say Hello!  
pyua na jibun ni Say Hello!  
本音で話す 仲間となら  
honne de hanasu nakama to nara  
一歩踏み出せるさ  
ippo fumidaseru sa

the song that was mine that i sung all the time sounded beautiful then i remebered finding it the initials were LN..

i had no clue luchia nanami is our mother aira risumu and me takamine mion or should i say doumoto mion


End file.
